The Truth of the War
by proud.to.be.a.twin98
Summary: A new mech comes to planet Earth, one Optimus knows quite well (hint, hint, wink, wink). But it's not exactly a happy reunion for the Prime. Not when he learns the truth of why he'd been led to think this mech was off lined for so long. Not when he learns the truth about the War.
1. Chapter 1

Optimus came strolling into the main command centre of the Autobot base, holding back a laugh at the squeal of delight from a certain Japanese youth.

"That's the alert for for a new Bot!?" She practically shrieked. Optimus heard a familiar long suffering sigh from Ratchet.

"Yes, Miko, it is. Now if wouldn't mind calming down so I may establish communications..." She snapped her mouth closed but continued to make slight clangs from bouncing on the metal platform in excitement. Ratchet shot a glare at Bulkhead and the mech quickly moved to pick up his charge, in case the medic decided to follow through with his current thought processes no doubt. Optimus had stopped to stand next to Arcee and behind Ratchet during the commotion and couldn't help but notice now how the femme was shaking her helm in disbelief. He raised an optic ridge at her in a silent question.

"Bulkhead seems to have a natural ability to collect the oddest of friends." Came the mockingly thoughtful reply. Optimus sent a small picture of a high tech bomb over a private comm link. He smiled softly when he heard her plating vibrating slightly from suppressed laughter and the matching emotions in her rarely used energy field.

"SCRAP!" Filled the base, the sound of a fist connecting with delicate equipment accompanying it.

"What's the problem, Doc?" Fowler called from the platform next to the two other children and Nurse Darby. It was a rare weekend where all ten of them actually were there at the same time. Bumblebee in fact had just come back from a mission with Optimus and the two had gone to recharge, which was why the Scout was not there at the moment and Optimus had arrived later then usual.

"The ships communication systems are down. The Emergency beacon is being broadcast in a crude form of Morse code and it is repeating the word 'Autobot' over and over but nothing else is coming through!"

"Autobot is one word?"

"Seriously Miko?" Jack helpfully voiced what Optimus knew was a shared opinion.

"Where has the ship landed,old friend?" Optimus asked in an attempt to keep focus on what was truly important.

"Someplace in the middle of the country of Canada in province of Quebec."

"Quebec huh?" Agent Fowler commented. "Everyone grab a pocket dictionary from the supply closet! Right next to the curled moustaches." Optimus sent up a quick prayer thanking Unicron for allowing his creations to inherit the gift of sarcasm.

"We must be cautious. We do not know for sure if they are Autobot or Decepticon." He warned as he asked Ratchet across their comm links to open the ground bridge.

"So you youngling, are staying here if I have to weld your aft to the to the ceiling to make it possible!" Ratchet hissed out dangerously as Bulkhead set her back down again.

"Glue her ass to the wall." June helpfully supplied. Jack looked a little shocked at that while Miko simply tried to hide behind the railing around the platform.

~I'm here! I have arrived! What'd I miss?~ Bumblebee beeped hurriedly as he slid into the room.

"Glad you could finally make it." Ratchet growled, Optimus knew there was warmth in his tone, even if it couldn't be heard everytime.

"New Autobot about to go through the ground bridge." Arcee answered for the young mech's sake.

~Let's a go!~ The Scout chirped gleefully before launching himself through the ground bridge.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus shouted after him in vain. A quick glance between the remaining four Cybertronians and they tore through the bridge after him.

:If he isn't off lined I'll do it myself for giving me a spark attack!:

:Nice that you finally admit your old enough to have one!: Optimus was incredibly grateful he wasn't between Bulkhead and Ratchet at that moment. As he came out of the green swirling light first,as per usual, he stopped dead in his tracks with his optics wide. He planted his peds and thankfully didn't move much from the other three running into him. He could hear them grumbling behind him then abruptly ceasing to vocalize anything. After a few tense kliks Bulkhead cleared his intake.

"I think that's the wrong ship." Optimus could only nod his helm in agreement.

A mere two metres from his face plates was a large piece of glass with the Pit awful view of Starscream and Knockout interfacing like pertrorabbits


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus will always happily admit he jumped when Ratchet let out that audio shattering shriek. Optimus turned on his heel and they all sprung into motion, pushing each other out of the way to get away from the scene permantly etched into their processors. They ran away from the ship and dove into a patch of trees running quickly stopping when they had enough cover. Optimus leaned against a tree and tried not to dwell on the fact that two out of four of them were emptying their tanks. When they were all done venting hard and were simply staring off into space with a glassy optic look Optimus stood up straight to get their attention.

"We need to find Bee. Arcee, you go look for him with Bulkhead. Ratchet and I will go to the ship. Don't go on the Nemesis for any circumstances except for being 100% sure our new arrival is there against their will. Keep in contact and as clear a processor as possible." The others nodded at his assessment and they walked toward where they came from.

As Ratchet led the way to the ship Optimus was momentarily distracted by the Matrix. Vector Prime and Alpha Trion were both sending feelings of great joy and hope, but as well dread and, apologies? Now that he focused a little harder he realized those emotions were echoed throughout the whole Matrix, not just those two mechs. There was also hurt, anger, and pity mixed in there. As well as quite a lot of anticipation. Something big was going to happen. Something huge. Then again, when wasn't there? His whole life cycle had been a series of crazy, processor blowing events that belonged in a story on a data pad. Why stop now?

"PRIME!" 'Momentarily distracted my aft' was now the shared sentiment of the Matrix.

Before he could come up with a retort let alone turn toward his opponent he was slammed in the side by a huge, flying silver object. He twisted around to hang on for dear life and try not to have a spark attack. Unlike a certain medic, there was no way he was old enough for one of those.

The 'flying sliver object' turned out to be Megatron, hence the familiar yell. The warlord managed to hit him in the left side of his abdomen, catching his arm as well,and effectively folding him in half. He felt the larger mech put on a burst of energy and fought with the urge to burry his faceplates in the metal to get away from the dizzying change in height. He tried to shift around to somehow stop the flyer but only succeeded in reminding his processor he should've been feeling pain. Just as he got the courage to lift his servo enough to possibly transform it into one of his weapons Megatron decided to speak.

"What is that infuriating line you always use, Prime? 'One shall stand, one shall fall'? Oh how sweet true irony is..." With that said Megatron suddenly transformed and forcefully pushed the Prime away before transforming again and zooming off towards the Nemesis. As Optimus started to fall his back facing the ground he saw a small streak of black in his peripheral. He looked over in time to see Laserbeak flying parallel and he was suddenly able to hear giggling before she disappeared. The symbiot was giggling at him!

Optimus mentally shook his helm to clear it before flipping over and turning on his comm. Just in time to get Arcee's message.

:Optimus! The children are here with me, we won't be able to bridge back to base so DON'T get injured: And not a joor ago he was praising a God for bestowing the 'gift' of verbal irony.

:Look. Up.: He sent to Arcee then waited a few kliks.

:Oh Primus...:

:... Wearing Fowler's infamous star spangled shorts!: Apparently Ratchet was listening. And sounding VERY chipper for the current situation. Before be could snap at the old mech however he heard the sound of another flight engine.

:Look. Right.: He suggested in the same tone Optimus himself had spoken in. Optimus did so.

Just in time to be slammed into the other side by a huge, green flying object. He grunted in pain as both his sides now matched each other then stilled in shock. This 'green flying object' was not in alt. mode like Megatron had been, they were in root mode, and, cradling? him in their arms. He looked up into the face plates of his rescuer and just about had a spark failer, let alone an attack.

"Jetfire." He whispered in wonder as he reached up to touch those face plates he had missed so dearly. He felt vibrations run though his frame as the mech let out a low, rumbling laugh.

"Indeed, my love. I am here." Optimus slid his servo down to rest on the mech's chest plates as they touched down on the ground once more. Optimus couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief at seeing all the members of his small family there, safe. After he was carefully put down Ratchet flew over to get in between the two and started fussing over the Prime.

"You slaggin aft head, nearly got yourself off lined with that stunt you just pulled. You'd think you were raised in a scrap pile with the way you make me worry you ungrateful little..." And so on and so forth. Optimus managed to see Arcee roll her optics through all the poking and walk over to run interference.

"Ratchet." She said softly stilling the medic with a servo on his arm. "Perhaps the base would be best for this." She put emphasis on the word 'base' while looking at himself and Jetfire. They shared a glance and nodded. Ratchet grumbled before turning to Raf.

"Are you done yet?" He snapped harshly. His antenna was quivering, something that only happened when he was greatly distressed.

"Yes Ratchet." The young boy answered calmly. A moment later the ground bridge came to life. Arcee and Bulkhead entered first, then Bumblebee, then Jetfire, then Ratchet, then Optimus. The humans walked between Arcee and Bulkhead.

As soon as he was through the ground bridge Optimus knew Ratchet was likely ready to pounce on the Prime again, but surprisingly didn't. Then he noticed the stern servo Bulkhead had placed on his shoulder and smiled gratefully before turning and flinging himself into the arms of a his long time lover.

Jetfire laughed once more as he caught the Prime for a second time. Optimus could feel his vents becoming faster and knew he couldn't do anything about the coolant that was about to leak from his optics and he didn't Pit well care. He could've sworn he heard Miko in the background but didn't fully pay attention. All he was focusing on was the amazing mech that was once again holding him close. The feeling of being cared for, of having someone to share his burden, of being lovedof for who he really is, of knowing he could finally be himself again after all those years. The feeling of having someone he thought he had lost so long ago.

He pulled back from Jetfire a short time later and they placed the sides of their helms together. There was a sensor there that connected directly to there spark and was a connection in their culture very much like human kissing. It could be between close friends, family, or intimate partners. He heard a small sniffle from behind and turned to see a sight that shocked him.

All of the others had coolant or 'tears' in their eyes and optics. He was especially shocked when he looked at Miko, she was crying the hardest. He gently untangled himself from his love and, their servos clasped, led him over closer to the humans. They all smiled up at the mech's before June seemed to decide to take the next step. She smiled gently at the large bot, just as she opened her mouth Miko beat her to it.

"Your huge!" The girl exclaimed. Jetfire simply chuckled, shaking his helm before looking at the others.

"Is all of ya the same as this femme here?" The large mech asked with a slight accent. The humans all laughed and the tender moment was broken to become something just as warm but far more familia.

"No, Sir, you can be thankful for that." Fowler answered with and amused look. Miko stuck her tongue out at him and Jetfire smile turned into a grin.

"Well I don't, know, she has a bit of charm in her." Optimus smiled softly at the wink the mech gave the girl.

"If you squint." Ratchet muttered.

"Blink and you might miss it!" Jack added.

"C'mon guys, you love me and ya know!"Miko exclaimed while throwing her arms open in an inviting manner. "And you'll learn to too, mister!" She added smugly moving her hands to her hips.

"Hard to do without a name, youngin'." The mech gently pointed out.

"Oh, of course!" Miko exclaimedwithout and quickly started pointing.

"Agent William Fowler. Nurse June Darby. Rafael Esquivel. Jackson Darby, June's son. Though we usually call them Fowler, June, Raf, and Jack. And I'm Miko!" The girl ended by clasping her hands behind her back and clicking her heels and looking at Optimus expectantly. Jetfire dipped his helm in a show of gratitude then turned to the mech by his side. Optimus felt his faceplates heat up slightly as energon rushed to his face and caught Ratchet and Arcee sharing a smirk.

"You should do the honours." Only years of being a leader allowed his voice to not waver. Though the mischevious look he was suddenly getting from Lightning was enough to cause worry.

"Is that so?" He asked simply, tilting his helm the same way Orion Pax used to when they first met. He could feel his faceplates becoming more heated and hesitantly nodded.

"Yes." He managed to say. Now he had a glint in his opticsone to go with the look. He was tempted to warn the others.

"Are you sure that is the wisest choice?" The way he drew out the word 'wisest' and how he rattled his armour slightly while leaning forward would have been considered a proposition in any other situation, at the moment it was merely infuriating. Optimus reached up and slapped him lightly in the chest plates.

"Quite being a tease and just tell them your name already!" He saw the other's jaws drop with shock and was confused as to why. It took a few kliks of looking at that far too smug smirk to figure out he was pouting.


End file.
